Old RPN-9 Sked (June 2003)
Schedule Monday-Friday :7 am – Cathedral of Praise :7:30 am – Family Rosary Crusade :8 am – TV Shopping :9 am – Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer :9:30 am – This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :10 am – Batas ng Bayan (LIVE) :10:45 am – Ikaw at ang Batas :11 am – Islands Life :12 nn – Arangkada Balita (LIVE) :12:30 pm - :Monday: Cerge for Truth :Tuesday: Madam Ratsa Live! (LIVE) :Wednesday: Prangkahan :Thursday: Dee’s Day :Friday: A Second Look :1:30 pm – Entertainment Tonight :2 pm – Soundtracks :2:30 pm – Global Window :3 pm – Eskwela ng Bayan :4 pm - :Monday-Wednesday: Direct Line (LIVE) :Thursday: Diyos at Bayan :Friday: Ratsada Balita (LIVE) :5 pm – Viva Music Videos (Trailer & Video) :5:30 pm – Crayon Shin Chan :6 pm – Carita de Angel :6:30 pm – Por Un Beso :7 pm - :Monday: Just for Laughs :Tuesday: Ed :Wednesday: 7 pm – Malcolm in the Middle :7:30 pm – Still Standing :Thursday: 7 pm – Baby Bob :7:30 pm – Sabrina :Friday: The Pretender :8 pm - :Monday: JAG :Tuesday: Ally McBeal :Wednesday: Roswell :Thursday: Felicity :Friday: 8 pm – Just for Laughs :8:30 pm – Dharma & Greg :9 pm - :Monday: Harsh Realm :Tuesday: The Practice :Wednesday: Everwood :Thursaday: Crossing Jordan :Friday: Dead Zone :10 pm – Newswatch Now (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Sex and the City :Tuesday: Our Service :Wednesday: 10:30 pm – Girls Behaving Badly :11 pm – Global Window :Thursday: 10:30 pm – Hidden Hills :11 pm – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Friday: TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (until 12:30 am) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - :Monday: Cerge for Truth (replay) :Tuesday: OPTV :Wednesday: Prangkahan (replay) :Thursday: The Police Hour Saturdays :6 am – Sharing in the City :7 am – Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am – Magandang Morning Philippines! :8:30 am – The Doctor is In :9 am – Dee's Day (replay) :10 am – Barney & Friends :10:30 am – How ‘Bout My Place :11 am – TV Shopping :12 nn – RPN Forum :1:30 pm – Global Family :2 pm – Golf Power :2:30 pm – Novartis Payo ni Doc :3:30 pm – Biyaheng Langit :4 pm – Auto Extreme :5 pm – Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo :6 pm – OFW :7 pm – Seven Days :8 pm – John Doe :9 pm – Saturday Night Playhouse :11 pm to 12:30 am – RPN Forum (replay) Sundays :6 am – Shalom :6:30 am – Sunday Mass (LIVE) :7:30 am – Global Window :8:30 am – Exalted Word :9 am – Chinese Telenovela :9:30 am – Video Hit Parade :10 am – Wok with Andrew :10:30 am – Storyland :11 am – Beauty School Plus :12 nn – Jo Cantada Boxing :1 pm – In This Corner :2 pm – Work Force :2:30 pm – Buhay Milyon :3 pm – Tropang Pinoy :4 pm – Kong…. :4:30 pm – Road Trip :5 pm – Luks Family :5:30 pm – It’s My Family :6 pm – WWE SmackDown! :7 pm – Ripley’s Believe it or Not :8 pm – Match TV :9 pm – Sunday’s Big Event :11 pm – Sunday Report (LIVE) :11:30 pm to 12:30 am – The Working President 'RPN Talents' *Angelique Lazo (Arangkada Balita, OFW) *Eric Eloriaga (Newswatch Now) *Cristina Pecson (Newswatch Now) *Marigold Haber-Dunca (Direct Line) *Mr. Fu (Direct Line) *Atty. Roger Evasco (Direct Line) *Ramon Tulfo (Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo) *Jose Sison (Ikaw at ang Batas) *Atty. Jopet Sison (Ikaw at ang Batas) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *Reyster Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Nadine Lustre (Storyland) *Trina Legaspi (Storyland) *Tony Laperal Tamayo (Tropang Pinoy) *Ricky Reyes (Beauty School Plus) *Atty. Joji Antonio (The Police Hour) *Lulu Pascual (The Police Hour) *Cerge Remonde - chairman of RPN (Cerge for Truth) *Baby de Jesus as Madame Ratsa (Madame Ratsa Live, Ratsada Balita) *Conrado Banal (Prangkahan, Newswatch Now) *Deedee Siytangco (Dee's Day) *Anthony Pangilinan (A Second Look) *Maricel Laxa-Pangilinan (OPTV) *Richard Merk (OPTV) *Toni Rose Gayda (Luks Family) *Bobby Andrews (Magandang Morning Philippines!) *Kaye Jimenez (Magandang Morning Philippines!) *Eric Quizon (Road Trip) *Epi Quizon (Road Trip) *Reggie Reyes (Work Force) *Ricky Reyes (Beauty School Plus) *KC Montero (Match TV) *Mitzi Borromeo (Match TV) 'Rated Prime Nights (RPN)' *''Just for Laughs'' *''JAG'' *''Harsh Realm'' *''Sex in the City'' *''Ed'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''The Practice'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Still Standing'' *''Roswell'' *''Everwood'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''Baby Bob'' *''Sabrina'' *''Felicity'' *''Crossing Jordan'' *''Hidden Hills'' *''The Pretender'' *''Dharma and Greg'' *''Dead Zone'' *''TGOF: TV Greats on Friday'' *''Seven Days'' *''Jon Doe'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' *''Ripley's Believe It or Not'' *''Match TV'' *''Sunday's Big Event'' 'RPN: 43 Anniversary (2003)' :A programming trailblazer. A chronicler of history. An industry leader. :RPN: 43 Glorious Years of Unparalled Radio and TV Broadcasting! :Today, as we celebrate our 43 years in the industry, :we re-affirm our commitment to bring you innovative and excellent programs. :A tradition of excellence only RPN can deliver! :See who's coming over to... :RPN Rated Prime @ XLIII :The RPN Anniversary Concert on Sunday's Big Event :13 July @ 9:00PM :Repeat Telecast: 26 July Sat 9:00PM :SUNDAY :Primetime :06:00PM: ''WWE SmackDown!'' :The WWE Superstars :07:00PM: ''Ripley's Believe It or Not'' :Dean Calne :08:00PM: ''Match TV'' :KC Montero and Mitzi Borromeo :09:00PM: ''Sunday's Big Event'' :The Man Without a Face (directed by Mel Gibson) :MONDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''Just for Laughs'' :The pranksters and star comedians. :08:00PM: ''JAG'' :Cathering Bell and David Jame Elliot :09:00PM: ''Harsm Realm'' :DB Sweeney :10:30PM: ''Sex in the City'' :Sarah Jessica Parker :TUESDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''Ed'' :Tom Cavanaugh :08:00PM: ''Ally McBeal'' :Callsta Flockhart :09:00PM: ''The Practice'' :Dylan McDermott :WEDNESDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''Malcolm in the Middle'' :Frankle Muniz :07:30PM: ''Standing'' :Mark Addy :08:00PM: ''Roswell'' :Shirl Appleby and Jason Behr :09:00PM: ''Everwood'' :Treat Williams :10:30PM: ''Girls Behaving Badly'' :THURSDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''Baby Bob'' :Adam Arkin and Joely Fischer :07:30PM: ''Sabrina'' :Melissa Joan Hart :08:00PM: ''Felicity'' :Kerl Russell :09:00PM: ''Crossing Jorban'' :Jill Henessy :10:30PM: ''Hidden Hills'' :Justin Louis :FRIDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''The Pretender'' :Michael T. Welss :08:00PM: ''Just for Laughs'' :The pranksters and star comedians. :08:30PM: ''Dharma and Greg'' :Jenna Elfman and Thomas Gibson :09:00PM: ''Dead Zone'' :Anthony Michael Hall :10:30PM: ''TGOF: TV Greats on Friday'' :The stars and celebrities. :SATURDAY :Primetime :07:00PM: ''Seven Days'' :Jonathan LaPaglia :08:00PM: ''John Doe'' :Dominic Purcell :09:00PM: ''Saturday Night Playhouse'' :Smilla's Sence of Snow :RPN: Rated Prime Nights :Watch out for the launching of RPN's new jingle today! :See your favorite stars shine in the newest RPN MTV at 7:00PM Schedule (October 2003) Monday-Friday :7 am - Cathedral of Praise :7:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :8 am - EZ Shop :9 am - Enjoying Everyday Life with Joyce Meyer :9:30 am - This is Your Day with Benny Hinn :10 am - Hey Arnold! (Nick on RPN) :10:30 am - As Told By Ginger (Nick on RPN) :11 am - Islands Life :11:45 am - Ikaw at ang Batas (Jose Sison and Atty. Jopet Sison) :12 nn - Arangkada Balita (Angelique Lazo) (LIVE) :12:30 pm - :Monday: Cerge for Truth (Cerge Remonde) :Tuesday: Madam Ratsa Live! (Baby "Madam Ratsa" de Jesus) (LIVE) :Wednesday: Prangkahan (Conrado Banal) :Thursday: Dee’s Day (Deedee Siytangco) :Friday: A Second Look (Anthony Pangilinan) :1:30 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Global Window :3:30 pm - :Monday-Wednesday: Direct Line (Marigold Haber-Dunca and Mr. Fu) (LIVE) :Thursday: Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva) :Friday: Ratsada Balita (Baby "Madam Ratsa" de Jesus) (LIVE) :4:30 pm - Hey Arnold! (replay) (Nick on RPN) :5 pm - The Wild Thornberries (Nick on RPN) :5:30 pm - SpongeBob SquarePants (Nick on RPN) :6 pm - Invader Zim (Nick on RPN) :6:30 pm - Entertainment Tonight :7 pm - :Monday: Just for Laughs :Tuesday: Ed :Wednesday: 7 pm - Malcolm in the Middle :7:30 pm - Still Standing :Thursday: 7 pm - Baby Bob :7:30 pm - Sabrina :Friday: The Pretender :8 pm - :Monday: JAG :Tuesday: Ally McBeal :Wednesday: Roswell :8 pm - Felicity :Friday: 8 pm - Just for Laughs :8:30 pm - Dharma & Greg :9 pm - :Monday: The Agency :Tuesday: Single Girls :Wednesday: Everwood :Thursaday: Crossing Jordan :Friday: Dead Zone :10 pm - Newswatch Now (Eric Eloriaga and Cristina Peczon with Corado Banal) (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Monday: Sex in the City :Tuesday: Sports in Focus :Wednesday: Girls Behaving Badly :Thursday: 10:30 pm - Hidden Hills :11 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit, Reyster Langit) :Friday: TGOF: TV Greats on Friday (until 12:30 am) :11 pm to 12 mn - :Monday: OPTV (Maricel Laxa-Pangilinan, Richard Merk) :Tuesday: RTV, Our Rhythm, Our Reality :Wednesday: Cerge for Truth (Cerge Remonde) (replay) :Thursday: The Police Hour (Atty. Joji Alonso) (11:30 pm-12;30 am) Saturdays :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Asin at Ilaw :7:30 am - Magandang Morning Philippines! (Bobby Andrews, Kaye Jimenez) (LIVE) :8:30 am - The Doctor is In :9 am - EZ Shop :10 am - Barney and Friends :10:30 am - How ‘Bout My Place :11 am - Golf Power :11:30 am - Novartis Payo ni Doc :12 nn - RPN Forum :1:30 pm - Value Vision :2:30 pm - Auto Extreme :3 pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) :3:30 pm - Hey Arnold! (Nick on RPN) :4 pm - SpongeBob SquarePants (Nick on RPN) :4:30 pm - Invader Zim (Nick on RPN) :5 pm - HanepBuhay Overseas (Angelique Lazo) :6 pm - Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) :7 pm - Seven Days :8 pm - May Puso Ang Batas (Senator John Osmena, directed by Ruel S. Bayani and written by Dinno Erece and Clarissa Estuar. Also starring Boots Anson-Roa, Gary Estrada, Chinggoy Alonso, Pinky de Leon, Ricky Davao, Toni Gonzaga, Maritoni Fernandez, Jenine Desiderio and Lynn Sherman as lawyers) (produced by Carlos G. Sario for Emerald Constellation Production) :9 pm - Saturday Night Playhouse :11 pm to 12 mn - The Working President (Jolina Magdangal) Sundays :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sunday Mass (LIVE) :8 am - Global Window :8:30 am - Exalted Word :9 am - Chinese Telenovela :9:30 am - Video Hit Parade :10 am - Kids to Go :10:30 am - Storyland (Nadine Lustre) :11 am - Beauty School Plus (Ricky Reyes) :12 nn - Jo Cantada Boxing :1 pm - In This Corner :2 pm - Work Force (Reggie Reyes) :2:30 pm - Buhay Milyon :3 pm - Tropang Pinoy (Tony Tamayo) :4 pm - Kong…. :4:30 pm - Hey Arnold! (Nick on RPN) :5 pm - SpongeBob SquarePants (Nick on RPN) :5:30 pm - Invader Zim (Nick on RPN) :6 pm - WWE SmackDown! :7 pm - Ripley’s Believe it or Not :8 pm - John Doe :9 pm - Sunday’s Big Event :11 pm to 12 mn - A Second Look (Anthony Pangilinan) (replay) See also *RPN 9 - Moving Ahead! *RPN Celebrates 43rd Anniversary *RPN turns 43!